


Infectious

by vodkastinger



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Accidental Plot, Episode Tag, Episode: s02e25 Resolutions, Episode: s02e26 Basics Part 1, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:26:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkastinger/pseuds/vodkastinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Janeway and Chakotay return from an away mission and are informed that they have caught yet another virus. The only way to eradicate it is through a round in the decontamination chamber.<br/>(Sort of a PWP but with a plot.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infectious

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely Voyager fans!  
> This is my first fic ever for this fandom (although I am a long time lurker and reader) and my first piece of writing in English. Since English is not my mother tongue, please forgive any mistakes: I was too shy to ask for a beta on tumblr (and don't try and look for me there, I have a different account name).  
> Speaking of tumblr, I had posted this plot bunny anonimously into the inbox of a very lovely lady, who was unfortunately quite busy last week. Since the idea wouldn't leave my mind, I decided to write the fic myself. I am not totally comfortable writing smut, although I enjoy reading it immensely, so if you like it I encourage you to recycle this narrative device into something more daring and I'll be forever grateful to you.  
> The decon chamber is obviously the same one from the "Enterprise" era: I always thought it was strange that they didn't decontaminate their whole body or their face, so I'm here to correct this in the most sexy way possible for our command team.  
> Updated 9/12 to correct some spelling mistakes and some format issues  
> Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it!

Kathryn Janeway was seldom one to complain about things, but she had to admit that, right now, she was feeling quite exhausted and she was looking forward to returning to Voyager: the last weeks had been very taxing. Firstly she had to recover from the shock of having her life upturned twice in the span of a week: two weeks ago she was still stranded on the planet that she and Chakotay had named New Earth when a plasma storm destroyed all of her scientific equipment, prompting her to finally accept that she was never going to see her ship or her crew ever again. She was still coming to terms with the idea of spending her life free of any obligation and command burden, when she was suddenly snatched away from her newfound Eden.

Then the second shock came. Back on Voyager she had just started to mourn in the privacy of her quarters the complete freedom and joy of the planet, when life and duty came tumbling down on her again, dragging her along like an avalanche. She got stranded again, along with her crew, this time on a barren and hostile planet, which offered a stark contrast to New Earth.

She almost felt like fate was mocking her, like deep down she had deserved karma turning on her because, for once, she'd come close to being almost completely at peace.

Her time on the planet was very trying, not only for the deep anguish of the losses that befell them on the surface, but also for the near misses. She felt guilty about the whole mission in the first place, because she was the one who insisted they go after Seska and her baby, but she truly felt dread creep up her spine when ensign Wildman’s daughter fell ill. Hogan, the engineer who had died on the surface, was a former Maquis, and had signed up to lead a dangerous life of which he knew the risks involved, but this little baby had no choice and she was facing the harshest conditions possible at as such a young age. Her heart swell with regret just thinking about it.

Fortunately  luck smiled upon them and Tom Paris was able to conquer Voyager back from the Kazon with the help of the Talaxians from the Prema II mining colony: given the aliens’ help, the two highest ranking officials of the ship had been basically obliged to pay the settlement a visit. Tuvok sternly  disapproved of the Captain and First officer’s joint absence from the ship, but it was some sort of unspoken etiquette rule, and frankly, Janeway was so glad her crew was well and alive thanks to the Talaxians, that at this point she didn’t really care much about her safety anymore. So she and Chakotay had come down the surface in a shuttlecraft and had made all the usual courtesy visits. Since it was a mining colony they were shown around by an overly enthusiastic geologist, who was particularly thrilled to have some guests and had gone on for hours about this or that mineral and their mining techniques. Kathryn's present headache was also a byproduct of her zeal and enthusiasm.

As a result, the Captain and Commander spoke very little during  the trip back to Voyager and, Kathryn suspected, they didn’t really want to talk because some uneasiness still hung between them, as the whirlwind of events following New Earth hadn't really given them time to sit down and talk properly. Secretly she hoped that they'd never come around to address that experience, mainly because she couldn't admit to him that she would have eventually dropped her parameters, had they remained there on the surface.

Hell, she hadn't forgotten the look he'd given her when he'd surprised her clad only in a towel and, in turn, she'd also allowed herself to fantasize about a certain boat trip he had suggested. She had imagined a couple of scenarios in which they either got skinny dipping in a beautiful lake they found during their trip, or where she fell in the water and Chakotay's eyes wandered on her body, still clad in dripping wet and therefore very revealing clothes. He would just have stared for a moment too long at her nipples, pert under her cold white blouse, before arranging a roaring fire to dry her: obviously she would have had to discard her garments in order to dry them and herself properly...

She shook herself from her reveries when she noticed they had arrived near her ship.

"Cochrane to Voyager, we're ready to enter shuttlebay two, lower the forcefield" she announced as her fingers flew over the controls to maneuver the shuttlecraft back to Voyager.

"Tuvok to Cochrane, you're clear to approach"

Kathryn's mind was already drifting to the wonderful bath she would allow herself to have this special time. After days on a nearly waterless planet and a quick sonic shower before going back into space to meet the Talaxian miners, she was really looking forward to it. Besides the mines of their little geology trip were ripe with humidity, almost tropical in their temperature and they obviously couldn’t ask the Talaxians for a sonic shower before going back to Voyager, so she was feeling slightly clammy and uncomfortable.

The shuttlebay had just repressurized and they had already stood up to exit, when Janeway's commbadge chirped: it was, strangely enough, the Doctor.

"I'm afraid our routine preliminary scans of your vessel show some anomalies in your enzymatic profiles, I've got to ask you to stay in the shuttlecraft until I check you out and give you the all clear. You might have picked something up  during your visit to the colony".

Janeway felt both dread and disbelief at the same time: not another infection! She looked towards Chakotay who let out a groan, his face confirming that he wasn't thrilled at the perspective either. They heard the distinctive sound of someone beaming in and the Doctor, medkit at hand, greeted them with a cheerful face.

"Oh, don't you worry," he declared in a singsong voice, while removing a medical tricorder from his kit "it doesn't seem as bad as I thought. You just caught a viral skin infection, probably from your visit to the mines. A couple of hours in the decontamination chamber should do the trick."

"A skin infection, from the mines?" asked Chakotay.

"Yes Commander. Even though I've never heard of such devilish little viruses on Earth, I can assure you that they're well documented on many planets. Obviously they don't live in the minerals, but the warm and humid ambient of the mines constitutes a marvelous microclimate for their development"

"But why didn't the Talaxians inform us? Why weren't they ill?" interjected Janeway.

"Well, their yellowish skin tone is a byproduct of a naturally secreted decontaminant that humans don't produce. When we speak of natural skin defenses humans only go as far as Dermicidin, which is mainly an antifungal and antibacterial agent. I'm afraid that's not protective at all against these viruses."

"And why can't we just teleport and let the biofilters sort them out?" asked Chakotay with a look of annoyance.

"Well, we haven't sequenced their genome yet, so we don't know what to exclude from your rematerialization sequence," answered the Doctor calmly "and besides I don't want there to be any mishap with the transporters, since we have just regained the ship from the Kazon and we haven't finished all our diagnostics yet."

"It really is a simple course of treatment, maybe a little bit old fashioned in its methods, but effective nonetheless," the Doctor continued "Besides all starships still come equipped with a small decontamination chamber right near the shuttlebay just for this very reason, even though we hardly ever use them.

While you proceed with your treatment, I'll decontaminate the shuttlecraft and shuttlebay. Sometimes not being organic has its advantages in the medical profession: had I been human we would have had a person more to treat at this point! And imagine the lengthy process of sanitizing the shuttlecraft: I can flood it with gamma rays without being harmed, and..."

"Fine!" Janeway interrupted him with a brisk movement of her hand "Give us our instructions and let's get it on with: the sooner we start, the sooner I can get to my quarters. I'd really like to have some sleep before alpha shift, since unfortunately _I_ am still an _organic_ " -even though sometimes I feel like a Borg, she mentally added, while bitterly thinking about the dreary routine of her sixteen hours shifts.

The Doctor glanced at her with a sheepish look, then led them out of the shuttlecraft in front of the decon chamber and keyed in his authorization code. The first set of doors opened with a muted swish, and Janeway and Chakotay entered the kind of foyer that preceded the actual room. The doors closed after them and then emitted a loud beeping noise, while the Doctor started to talk trough the intercom outside that allowed his voice to carry on into the chamber.

"Since decontamination chambers are rarely used anymore, I'll talk you trough the steps. First you must know that the chamber is a negative pressurized room, that means it’s designed to keep the contaminants there and not infect the ship. The air is ventilated through a depuration system and after nearly half an hour  is basically free of anything you might have introduced to it. Now you are in the pre-chamber: you need to discard your uniforms and strip down to your underwear. You will place your uniforms in the compartments indicated by the biohazard sign and they will be cleaned and irradiated, they’ll go through the same decontamination cycle I will apply to the shuttlecraft so that you may safely use them again when you step out of the chamber.

When you get into the actual room, the foyer will start its irradiation cycle too: if you don't want to suffer from radiation poisoning, just stay in the decon chamber. It will be locked, but emergency exit is possible using manual access, even though I strongly suggest you do stay in for at least forty minutes for the eradication to have the maximum probability of success."

Janeway and Chakotay both nodded determinately.

"The decon chamber door is also a one way glass, to ensure the privacy of the patients, but the computer will be reading your vital signs and will route them to me, so if your condition worsens or you fall unconscious I’ll be able to know. I should be done with the shuttlecraft in just under an hour, a timer will inform you of the passing of time and after forty minutes you’ll be able to get out on your own without harm.

I'll come check on you around that time, I will assess your conditions and maybe prescribe some more treatment if I deem it appropriate. Now please step inside the chamber".

The Captain and commander disrobed, with their backs to each other, than folded their uniforms neatly and placed them where the Doctor had told them. Then they stepped inside the chamber, still not looking at each other, and heard a second swooshing sound followed by a dull thud when the glass doors sealed.

"Now to the second part of the instructions" continued the doctor trough the comm "and please, give me vocal confirmation that you've heard me, since I can't see you nod anymore."

 Janeway rolled her eyes and proceeded to say “Yes, Doctor".

"As I was saying, now you should look over to your left, where I have imputted the commands for the right decontamination gel to be produced by the replicator. There's plenty of it and you should be generous while applying."

"Yes, Doctor" they both huffed

"And lastly, you should remove your underwear, recycle it, and after you've applied the gel you can get fresh one from the replicator. Remember apply everywhere, not just in the underwear free zones! Also, it's important to cover every inch of skin to prevent spreading, so help each other to spread the gel on your backs."

An unstoppable blush crept from Kathryn's neck up to the point of her ears: yes, they were professionals and they were dealing with a health hazard setting, but the idea of being naked in the same room with Chakotay, dousing himself in slippery lucid gel made her uncomfortable and a little bit aroused at the same time. She was mainly dreading the wait: forty minutes without talking could be bearable in a shuttlecraft, where they both had sensors to check, but here they had nothing else to do and she was terrified that the “New Earth” topic would just hang between them like that damned monkey- impossible to ignore.

While she was mulling over these thoughts she forgot to answer "Yes, Doctor" in unison with Chakotay: the Doctor's personality might be the result of algorithms, but she could hear his hesitation before he hurried through the next sentence, which seemed to be a direct response to her uneasiness.

"I'm really sorry, Captain, Commander: usually this things get dealt by the biofilters, that's why we hardly ever use the decontamination chamber anymore. In fact, this is the only one we currently have active on the ship. Another one would have required a half day's work to be brought up to specs, I hope that doesn't cause too much trouble for you; anyway, you can just turn your back to each other..."

He trailed away. That wasn't helpful. Not. At. All.

Janeway's cheeks got redder and when the doctor didn't hear any feedback by the two of them, he just continued in a more practical tone.

"I'm setting the timer now, and don't forget to apply the gel!".

 

Janeway and Chakotay heard a beeping signal and that brought them out of their temporary stupor:  a countdown had begun in the right corner of the replicator panel, indicating how much they’d have to wait before getting out of this awkward situation. They furtively glanced at each other, turning back their heads a microsecond after their eyes met. Kathryn lowered her gaze and blushed even more: come to think of it, it was the most scantily clad she'd ever been in his presence. Although one couldn't really regard Starfleet recommended underwear as sexy, in its practicality and lack of frills it sort of had a clean elegance to it, much like the appeal of a neat crew cut.

The tension was almost palpable and Kathryn thought that saying anything would be better than leaving the silence loom over them. That stillness felt like condensation in the air, the more she left it there, the more it would congeal in a painfully evident fog.

"Well, shall we begin?" she heard herself say, while turning her face with purpose in the direction of the replicator, where the decontamination gel had appeared.

"Yeah" she heard him mutter in response, his eyes still fixed on the tips of his toes.

She swiftly approached the replicator and, with meticulous movements removed the gel from the tray and imputed the commands for a change of underwear, then quickly stepped away and proceeded to place her items on the bench that jutted out from the wall opposite the replicator. She wanted to begin her decontamination before he even had had time to replicate his own boxers briefs, to avoid being caught unprepared - whatever unprepared meant in this context. 

With her back to the replicator, she first rubbed the gel over her face, ears and neck, trying to calm herself down with the circling motions of her fingertips over her eyes, then decided to switch to her legs in order to avoid the risk of being caught without panties, had Chakotay finished spreading the gel first and turned to help her with her back. She mechanically discarded her underpants: there was no one to seduce and slowly tease here, and she was focused on quick, meticulous movements.

She propped one foot on the bench, massaging the gel from her ankle to her inner thigh, stopping, then doing the same for the other leg, now continuing with skimming motions over her mons pubis and down her folds, trying to keep the touch very light in order not to tease herself. It had been a while since she had paid attention to that area: during her last week on New Earth she was anticipating more exciting prospects for her sex life, being stuck on the planet alone with Chakotay and she had consciously kept herself on the edge, just by letting her mind anticipate the pleasures she would feel and stopping herself from touching in the bathtub like she enjoyed to do. Then there had been the Kazon ordeal and obviously sex had been the furthest thing from her mind.

She spread the gel round her hips and on her buttocks, than quickly donned the fresh pair of panties, which immediately stuck to the wet gel. While she was fidgeting with the elastic band of her white undies, to try and make the material unstuck a little from her skin, she tried to guess by ear only what Chakotay was up to right now.

Reaching for the gel container to scoop up some more cream she glanced furtively in his direction over her shoulder. She had just looked for a microsecond, but caught him with his back to her, seemingly dousing up his lower abdomen with the transparent substance, his glorious buttocks already glistening from the gel. Well, that was a sight to remember.

She briefly wondered if he had stolen a glance too and, absentmindedly splotched a generous amount of gel onto her abdomen. It made a wet sound, that appeared almost obscene to her ears in that context, made worse by the audible hitch in her breath due the coldness of the lotion. She paused a moment and she heard that the moist sounds had stopped from Chakotay’s side too. She mentally cursed and worked the gel up, spreading it carelessly over her breasts and down her arms, just to get rid of the excess, then she looked at her mid section and traced a couple of circles over her belly.

The healthy food and lack of stress of New Earth, combined with the frequent hikes she took there had highlighted the faint outline of the abdominal muscles she could already see before, but the latest encounter with the Kazon had thinned her out a bit too much, in fact her ribs were starting to show. She absentmindedly caressed them, moving then to her breasts which too seemed a bit less plump than usual; they were always amongst the first things to go whenever she lost weight.

Pushing these almost unconscious thoughts towards her vanity aside, she began to stroke her arms and to ponder the impact of their recent trials on the whole crew, especially on poor Samantha Wildman and her baby… those were crewmembers to which the lack of food didn’t just mean being a little displeased with one’s appearance. Kathryn began mentally berating herself for her selfishness as she increased the friction on her biceps as to reinforce the concept. She often used little “punishments” like this to expiate what she felt like were her lackings, her errors. It wasn’t healthy, but she felt like if she dealt with them this way, the thought of her horribleness wouldn’t come haunting her afterwards, when she would casually cross ensign Wildman into a corridor, the woman smiling at her, not knowing what an awful person her Captain really was (though this thoughts always did come back anyway).

Usually she had enough to do to keep her mind diverted from these obsessive recurring thoughts, but she wasn’t really able to manage long stretches of time. She wandered what would happen if Voyager suddenly didn’t have anything to fight or to explore for a long period…

Her musings were interrupted by a rustle behind her. She quickly brought her arms crossing over her chest, turned her head slightly to the side and saw that Chakotay had turned towards her.

“May I?” he asked softly, pointing towards the gel container still sat on her bench.

She nodded and swallowed a kernel of trepidation lodged in the back of her throat.

He reached past her to grab the tub, which he placed on the bench behind him, then he gently slightly caressed her hair, paused as to weigh it and then brushed it to the side, just like he had done on that night on New Earth. She didn’t think it had been intentional, because he had seemed to pause for a moment in realization, his thumbs skimming over her shoulders, before serving himself to the decon gel.

Still keeping her left arm over her breasts, she moved the right one to keep her hair away from her neck, while he began his ministrations on her nape, spreading warmth down her trapezius to her shoulder.

Oh, his hands were so warm, they even managed to make the cool gel not unpleasant, not at all. His massages were affecting her like on New Earth, but she was trying to keep her composure and especially not to sigh.

She had gone over that evening many times in her mind and she concluded that she had spoken to him about establishing parameters in their relationship mainly because she was scared he had elicited such a strong reaction in her, more so because he had done it only while touching her in a non sexual way.

Now he was trailing his hands down her shoulderblades and she was zapped by a little jolt to her insides when he slightly pushed her upper back to bend her lightly and get better access to her lower back. He didn’t know that she had often fantasized about her angry warrior getting tired of all the walls she always put up, suddenly bending her over her Ready Room desk and having his way with her.

Of course he would never do that, nor would she want it without her consent, but she felt such a potent attraction and a deep rush of love whenever she caught him staring at her on some particular occasions like that night on New Earth: the fire had burnt so strong behind his eyes, and he had had to clench his fists and walk away from her because he wanted to have her so badly that he couldn’t trust himself if he stayed.

She had wanted him as well and now with each stroke down her back she reveled in the forgotten joy of being touched by him and she didn’t want this to end.

She had balanced herself by jutting out her rear end a bit, standing with her legs slightly parted, in a posed that felt suggestive, even though it was totally justified. As he ran his thumbs down her spine, while palming the skin at the sides of her breasts, little hairs stood out at the nape of her neck and she shivered. Then he dipped just the points of his fingers under the elastic band of her panties, to make sure the wide expanse of her oiled back joined seamlessly with the lucid curve of her butt, without leaving any spot out and she stifled a groan.

Finally he placed his hands  at her sides, circling the dimples in her lower back with his thumbs. She thought about him suddenly gripping her sides harder, coaxing her ass to press to his briefs. She thought about how glorious it would be to have his hands right there, driving her movements while she bounced on his cock, than creep up to encircle her waistline, a playful loving smirk appearing on his face.

She felt a rush of heat and a slight dampness of her own adding to the moisture of her panties, already drenched by the gel, then she wanted to cry out at the loss of warmth as he withdrew his hands from her body, but she quieted her thoughts and proceeded to put her bra on with calm and measured movements, not letting on the turmoil of her soul.

To the casual observer she could have appeared even slightly unnerved by the whole encounter, but the hint of hesitancy, that uncharacteristical slowness in her actions, were a clear index of how she was trying to keep the captain’s mask in its place.

Of course the bra stuck to her skin too, highlighting the contour  of her nipples so that they were impossible not to notice. She even felt stupid for not selecting a padded one that might have been less revealing, but as in everything nowadays she had gone the most uncomplicated thing: choosing was exhausting, so for such menial  tasks she put her mind on autopilot and just went with the white plain bra she normally sported under her uniform.

Hooks in place, she turned to be greeted by the wide expanse of Chakotay’s golden, muscular back. She was just realizing now how much a disadvantage she found herself at without her ever-present heels: Chakotay towered over her.

She gingerly took his tub of gel and begun tracing circles on his lower back, registering the smoothness of his skin and the heat radiating from it, than she proceeded tracing his sides and again a long line which followed his spine up between his scapulae, he arched his back at the touch, breathing in audibly.

She palmed the wide expanse from shoulder to shoulder, massaging lightly, before teasingly drawing small circles at the base of his neck. She was on tiptoe now, she could have just inched forward and draped her arms lazily on his shoulders while pressing her body to his, but she resisted the thought.

She focused on his  trapezius instead, gelled it, then laid her hands to rest on his biceps before lowering herself from her tiptoes. He stayed still for a moment, then turned to face her, accompanying a heartfelt “Thank you” with a meaningful stare that conveyed both respect and affection.

“Oh, you’re supposed to do the face too,” Kathryn said having looked at him “may I?” she added softly.

With a nod he stared at her careful movements and then moved his gaze in the distance while she was brushing her fingers across his jaw in a caress. She then traced the contours of his ears and mentally smiled remembering how she’d noted the slight bend in the left one and his habit of tugging his lobe while stalling or when embarrassed by something.

She wondered if he was keeping his fingers intertwined to prevent him for tugging at the very same lobe or to keep them from something else, as she finished her ministrations at his temples.

She just couldn’t resist, this could be her only occasion to do so: still on tiptoe, she slightly raised her hand to trace the lines of his tattoo.

A sigh escaped his lips and he finally locked his eyes with hers: they were as close to each other as they’d ever been and she moved her hand to cup his cheek. Still looking her in the eyes, Chakotay kissed her palm slowly and she moved her trembling hand to touch his lower lip. The tips of her fingers stayed there for an instant, and then it was like the world was set in motion at ten times the previous speed: Chakotay brought his hands to her sides, while she locked hers behind his neck and brought her forehead against his. Breathing heavily, a brief look of mutual agreement passed between them, then they crushed their lips against each other, hands roaming over their bodies like shipwreck victims holding on for their lives.

She wanted it all: the long drawn kisses, the joyful pecks, the Eskimo nose rubs, one sweet smiley kiss for every freckle of hers, but they were being consumed by a passion repressed for too long, so they just managed to try and make the other understand for how long they had wanted this in the twining of their tongues and in the sharing of their breaths.

He had cupped her butt cheeks crushing her pelvis to his groin and she had felt his need pressing into her. She glanced at the chronometer, they still had fifteen minutes to go and frankly, they were quite far gone already: all of that gel rubbing had been foreplay enough, it had brought them right here, pressed to each other as tightly as their bodies would allow.

“We’ve got enough time, if you want” she breathed out, in a sultry voice, lowering her hand to stroke at his length trough his briefs, to avoid any misinterpretations regarding her suggestion.

He rested his forehead against the top of her head, eyes closed and panting slightly before asking “Are you sure you want this, Kathryn? Because there’s no turning back you know? I won’t be able to cope if you reject me right afterwards, so I need to now” his voice was now pleading “I need to know if you’re willing” he panted “if you’re willing to give me a fair shot at a relationship after this. I don’t mind keeping it a secret from the crew if you want to. It will be difficult, but please tell me that it’s not just a whirlwind thing.”  
He struggled to open his eyes to look at her, while Kathryn still held a hand in place over his cock, even though she wasn’t stroking it anymore.

“Oh, Chakotay, I was ready on New Earth and these last weeks have just strengthened my resolve. I want you and I really want this to work.” she said, in between sloppy kisses to his lips and jaw ”I want the intimacy we had on New Earth and more! And yes, I’d like to keep from the crew initially, but right now I would shout it to the world if you wanted me to!”

“Oh Kathryn” he sighed, kissing her passionately and hiking her up against the wall of the decon chamber. He stroked whatever inch of skin he could touch while still holding her up, then he brought his lips to trail kisses down her throat and into the valley of her breasts.

She freed a shoulder from the thin strap of her bra and he lavished her nipple while grinding his hips against hers in mad need. Her breath was ragged now, and she was whispering enthusiastic encouragements to her lover, who had managed to free her other breast and was showcasing his passion in the best ways possible, with little nips to her nipples followed by long drags of his tongue over his markings.

“Chakotay, please” she whimpered, because she really needed him to plunge into her hard and fast, she couldn’t stand the teasing and the grinding anymore.

“Wait” he panted in heavy breaths “is your booster sorted out, because mine…” “Next month” she almost cried out in frustration. Oh, God, she appreciated him being so considerate, as he knew the boosters were good for only about two years, but that was not the time! Not when she just wanted to impale herself on him and fuck his brains out.

“Oh, oh, me too” he panted while deliciously grinding his still clad groin against hers and she could just scream in frustration “Shut up and fuck me already!”

And he did. All that gel amplified the wet soundd of their lovemaking, which she normally didn’t care for, but which she was finding extremely erotic right now. Her hips were bent at an angle that made her even tighter and he didn’t hold back in his furious slams, just like she was hoping for.

Her orgasm didn’t take long to start building and it was like nothing she had ever experienced before: she was racked by a jolt of energy that curved her spine and left her breathless while her insides contracted in delicious spasms and her feet arched almost painfully, the tip of her toes bent.

She couldn’t help but scream, then her vision faded to black for a second, her ears full of a low buzz. He had been almost dragged over the edge by her release and he was pounding his last strokes into her with a manic need while calling her name against her neck with each push. She had just recovered enough from the shock of her first orgasm to shove her right hand between them, still clinging to him with her left, and to quickly stroke herself to a second edge, while encouraging Chakotay to let go himself.

She didn’t know how he managed to keep them half-upright while he was shooting hot spurts of semen into her, then he just laid her delicately on the bench before collapsing towards the wall, his legs shaking slightly. He then sat down beside her, encircling her sideways  in a tight embrace, planting kisses on the top of her head and on her forehead when she angled her face upwards. “That was… that was… incomparable, thank you Kathryn” He just sighed and rocked her a bit, speechless. Their quiet bliss was interrupted by a strange noise.

In all of their frenzy Kathryn had forgotten about the timer! She sprung upright with a hiss at a slight pang in her privates from their vigorous coupling and replicated a washcloth with which she summarily erased the traces of their joining from their bodies, then she quickly donned the fresh underwear again and recycled their old one along the washcloth.

The molecules had just disappeared, when they heard a swooshing sound and the Doctor entered the room with a strange look on his face.They tried to assume a nonchalant expression, but he was having none of it.

“Do you remember” the medic begun with a tone of amusement, barely concealed by a poor attempt at seriousness “when I told you I would monitor your life signs while you were in here?”

Their guilty look spoke for themselves.

“I supposed as much” the Doctor stated with a mocking tone “Well, at least I know you’ll have plenty of reasons not to escape your physical next month, Captain. Those boosters really need to get renewed.”  
Janeway opened her mouth, a look of dread on her face, but the Doctor cut her out before she could speak. “All the data I’ve gathered here falls under doctor-patient confidentiality, don’t worry. But next time, please, just find a more discreet way of letting me know, ok?”

“Yes, Doctor”, they answered in unison and while the EMH was leaving the room telling them that they were clear to go back on duty, they looked at each other and exchanged a snicker: they really needed to learn discretion if they wanted to keep this relationship from the crew! Still smiling, they hooked their arms together and exited the chamber to step into their new life.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for your time, I hope you enjoyed this idea as much as I did and remember that this plot bunny is up for grabs!  
> If you've liked my twist I'd love to hear your feedback!


End file.
